


Who Knew?

by notdeadyet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, just want to make that clear, quick lilttle oneshot, this is NOT a Scorpius/Lily fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notdeadyet/pseuds/notdeadyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily wants the (as far as she knows) single Scorpius Malfoy. But Scorpius may not be as attainable as she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the tags, this is very much NOT a Scorpius/Lily fic. Just a quick oneshot I've been meaning to write for some time now.

“I want him.” Lily Luna Potter stated as she sat down for breakfast on Saturday morning.  
“Who?” Dominique asked, not bothering to look up from the Prophet. Lily went through boyfriends like Fred and James went through Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes products. Dominique was honestly surprised it had taken her this long to decide on a new target – she had broken up with Spencer Corner a few weeks ago.   
“Scorpius Malfoy.” Lily said. “Duh.”  
At this, Dominique looked up, surprised. “But isn’t he dating-”  
Lily shook her head. “That boy has been single for years. It’s about time I stepped in.”  
Dominique furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before asking, “Lily, is Rose dating anyone now?”  
“Rose?” Lily scoffed, “Please. That girl wouldn’t know a relationship if it danced naked in front of her.”  
Dominique’s mischievous grin went unnoticed by Lily as she watched the new boy of her affections enter the Great Hall, looking thoroughly disheveled in his Quiddich uniform. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and smirked with a wink.  
“Did you see that?” Lily asked Dominique, who raised her eyebrows. “He’s totally into me.”  
“Who’s totally into you?” Rose asked Lily as she sat down beside her.  
“Oh, just some boy,” Lily replied airily as she watched Rose shovel pancakes into her mouth. Rose’s red curls seemed even wilder than usual and Lily rolled her eyes. Her cousin was never one for morning prep. Together, the three of them made their way to the pitch to watch the Hufflepuff verses Slytherin Quiddich match.   
-  
Scorpius Malfoy woke up in a state of undress, holding his girlfriend against him. His life was pretty good right now. He was Head Boy (the only real perk being a private dorm room where Rose could visit him and occasionally spend the night without being disturbed by seventh year boys), seeker for the Slytherin Quiddich team, he had top grades, a great sex life, and a beautiful girlfriend. Yes, Scorpius was a very happy young man.  
Scorpius wound Rose’s red curls through his fingers as she murmured something incoherent and sighed. “Morning, sunshine.” He muttered when he saw her eyes flutter open and kissed her temple. She gave him a drowsy smile before rolling over and pressing her lips to his. He snaked his arms around her before deepening the kiss. Rose responded eagerly before pulling away and biting her lip.  
“We need to get dressed.” She said half-heartedly. “You have Quiddich.” Scorpius sighed and pulled her in for another kiss before allowing her to slip out of his arms and get dressed.   
They made their way down to the Great Hall together in companionable silence before they reached the doors.  
“Don’t I get a kiss for luck?” Scorpius asked Rose, pressing her against the wall. Rose smirked at him and ran her hands through his hair before she met his lips with hers. Scorpius ran his hand through her unruly curls and pulled her closer. They only separated when the need for oxygen became too much.  
“To be continued.” She breathed into his ear before slipping out of his arms and into the Hall. With a sigh, he tried without success to straighten his Quiddich uniform before following her to breakfast. He searched for Rose across the hall and smirked at her rather disheveled appearance before sending her a wink and sitting beside his teammates.  
-  
Lily made sure to pull her cousins into good front row seats for the game, where she could be positive Scorpius would be able to see her. It was horribly cold in the early February air and only ten minutes into the game, Lily’s teeth were chattering.  
Suddenly, Lily heard Rose gasp and Lily followed her gaze to see Scorpius race Jared Sinclair to the snitch. When Scorpius caught it, Lily cheered as loud as she could. She was willing to fight tooth-and-nail for this boy.  
“Come on, Dom, Rose, let’s go congratulate – wait, where’s Rose?” Lily looked over to see Dominique smiling knowingly.  
“She left already.” Dom replied before following Lily down to the pitch. Lily supposed that Rose had no reason to see the celebrations. She was never really interested in anything that wasn’t reading or studying.  
When Lily got down to the pitch, she saw a strange lack of platinum blond hair. She grabbed Albus’s arm as he walked passed.  
“Where’d Malfoy go?” She asked him.  
“What, no congratulations for your brother?” He said with an eye roll. Albus was one of the Slytherin chasers.  
“Congrats. Where’s Malfoy?”  
Albus sighed. “He probably went back to his dorm.”  
“What? Alone?”  
Albus snickered. “No, with-”  
“Whatever.” Lily interrupted. “I’ll find him tonight at the party.”  
Albus watched her retreat to the warmth of the castle. “Why does she want to know where Malfoy is?” He asked Dominique.  
“She decided Malfoy is going to be her next boyfriend.” Dominique replied.  
“But isn’t he dating Rose? They just walked off together.” Albus asked, confused.  
“Somehow, Lily Potter managed to miss one of the biggest relationship scandals ever seen at Hogwarts.” Dominique replied dryly.  
“Well, won’t she be in for a surprise.” Albus laughed before following his team to the change rooms.  
-  
Lily made her way to the Slytherin common rooms after dinner. It was a tradition that the winners of the Quiddich game would host a party in their common room and Lily never missed it. Making sure her hair was neat and her makeup was perfect, Lily followed the herd of students into the common room.  
Lily headed to the nearest stack of butterbeers and grabbed one while she surveyed the room.  
“Hey, Lily.” Rose greeted, grabbing a drink and standing beside her. Rose was wearing a green Quiddich jersey – probably Albus’s. Rose was always lame like that.   
“Hi, Rose. Where did you go after the game?” Lily asked, making absent-minded conversation while she looked around for her future blond boyfriend.  
“Oh, I went with-”  
“Wait! Here he comes!” Lily interrupted, smiling flirtatiously at the approaching Slytherin. “Hey, Scorpius.”  
“Uh, hi, Lily.” He said, looking confused and slightly alarmed.   
“That was some catch earlier. You should totally have been Captain – you’re the best on the team.” Lily said, smiling through her flattery.  
“Al is much better suited to be Captain than me. Besides, I got Head Boy, and I’d much rather have that than Captain.” Scorpius said with a smirk. Beside her, Rose all but snorted.  
“Head Boy does indeed come with perks.” Rose commented nonchalantly, though a small smile played on her lips. Scorpius winked at Rose, and Lily felt like she was missing something.  
“Like their own dorm room.” Lily said, eager to bring the conversation back on track. “I bet that could be very useful.” Lily laced as much innuendo as possible into her last statement. To her surprise, both Scorpius and Rose laughed.  
“Oh, yeah. Having to pause to cast silencing charms can really kill the mood.” Rose said.  
“Not to mention the fact that four other guys know exactly what you’re doing anyway.” Scorpius added.  
“Oh, Merlin, that was awful last year.” Albus suddenly appeared beside Scorpius. Lily was starting to feel very ignored and slightly helpless. “I was so relieved when you got Head. I don’t have to lay awake thinking about my best mate and favourite cousin shagging four feet away.”  
Rose hit Albus on the arm. “Bet you got off on that.” She said, and Scorpius burst out laughing and threw an arm around her shoulders.  
“Oh, Rosie, you gotta come see these cookies my mother made. She sent, like, fifty when I told her we won.” Scorpius said with an eye roll.  
“I love your mum.” Rose said, letting Scorpius take her hand and lead her away into a throng of people. Now that Rose’s back was to her, Lily could see she was wearing Malfoy’s seeker jersey.  
Al grabbed her butterbeer and took a drink. “What the hell is that?” Lily finally managed to sputter out, gesturing at the retreating pair.  
“Scorpius and Rose.” Al answered, smirking slightly.  
“Well I know that,” Lily said angrily. “But they’re all… couple-y.”   
“It’s almost as if they’ve been dating for over a year.” Albus replied. “Oh, wait. They have.”  
“No. They couldn’t’ve.” Lily said, still extremely confused and more than a little angry.  
“Well, they could, and they did. I’m not sure how you didn’t notice. I mean, Uncle Ron spilled about six mugs of egg nog on Scorpius when he found out the Christmas break before last and they were together more often than not last summer.”  
“But…” Lily’s voice trailed off as she watched Scorpius kiss the top of Rose’s head while she ate a cookie.


End file.
